Shinobi Terakhir
by Yamato Nandeshiko
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah shinobi terakhir yang telah terlempar ke masa depan akibat musnahnya seluruh shinobi,dia kini berada disebuah academy yang membuatnya harus menyembunyikan kekuatan besarnya.


**Shinobi Terakhir**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. x Veena V.]**

 **Genre : School,Romance And Action**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Ini adalah Fic pertama saya,jadi mohon maaf apa bila ada penulisan kata yang kurang baik.**

 **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

Setelah menyelesaikan lari rutin harian, Uzumaki kembali ke kamar asramanya dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik setengah telanjang di dalamnya...

"Eh?"

Rambut pirang yang seperti perwujudan sama dengannya dan Pupil mata ungu yang indah, di wajah orang asing terbuka lebar karena kaget oleh penyusup yang masuk mendadak.

Anggota tubuh yang tidak ternoda putih seputih salju, dengan pakaian berenda hitam.

"Cantik"

Naruto tidak dapat memikirkan kata lain untuk menjelaskan sifat -sifat itu. Kecantikannya seperti lukisan bidadari, menunjukkan keagungan yang tidak menyisakan ruangan untuk nafsu kotor. Dia dengan mudah menarik perhatian.

Tapi... Tetapi kenapa gadis ini ada dikamarnya?, Mungkin aku salah masuk? Dia berpikir demikian, tetapi ini adalah kamar 405 dari gedung asrama pertama.

Berukuran dua setengah kali tiga setengah meter berisi kasur bertingkat tidak diragukan lagi kamar Naruto, jadi orang yang membuat kesalahan pasti gadis ini, tetapi―

"Eeeee―"gadis itu mengeluarkan jeritan kecil dari tenggorokan kecilnya,

Eh...Kalau ada perempuan berteriak di situasi ini, yang disalahkan pasti si laki -laki.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku mengerti apa yang mau kamu katakan, Ini mungkin sebuah kecelakaan tetapi aku tidak akan membela diri untuk apa yang aku lihat."

Naruto tidak mencoba menyalahkan siapa pun untuk bencana ini, Dia dapat membayangkan kegetiran dilihat telanjang oleh orang asing.

Ini adalah situasi yang dia, sebagai laki laki, harus perbaiki! Jadi dia mengatakan―

"Karena itu aku akan buka baju juga, dan kita anggap ini adil." ucap naruto polos

"TIDAAAAAAK! ORANG BEJAAAAAATTTT!"

Dengan demikian, sebuat teriakan memecahkan kesunyian pagi menembus langit. Itu benar terjadi.

Xxxx

Blazer,mereka adalah orang yang tidak biasa, hanya ada satu dari seribu, yang dapat mewujudkan jiwanya sebagai senjata yang disebut Device.

Pada zaman dahulu, mereka disebut penyihir. Yang paling kuat di antara mereka dapat mengendalikan aliran waktu dengan keahlian yang tidak dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah, dan bahkan yang paling lemah luar biasa.

Meskipun mereka manusia, mereka memiliki kekuatan supernatural yang melebihi batas manusia, kekuatan yang tidak bisa didapatkan dengan cara biasa melalui latihan atau teknologi.

Sekarang, kekuatan militer nasional dan bahkan polisi lokal membutuhkan Blazer. Meskipun kekuatan besar memberi tanggung jawab yang sesuai dengan statusnya.

Salah satu tanda dari tanggung jawab tersebut adalah sistem mage knight, peraturan di mana Blazer harus lulus dari sekolah khusus yang diakui secara internasional untuk mendapat lisensi dan status sosial sebagai ksatria sihir, dengan kata lain, izin untuk menggunakan kemampuan mereka

Hagun Academy adalah salah satu dari tujuh academy ksatria sihir di Jepang, seolah yang katanya sepuluh kali lebih luas dari Tokyo dome 1.

Di sini, Blazer muda menghabiskan waktu setiap hari memoles kemampuan mereka sebagai murid ksatria.

Dan di Hagun Academy, Naruto Uzumaki dituduh menganiaya dan tertangkap basah oleh penjaga asrama.

dia dibawa ke kantor Direktur, Di sana seorang perempuan cantik memakai setelan resmi sedang duduk di sofa dan merokok.

Kurono Shinguuji, Direktur baru Hagun, telah selesai mendengarkan penjelasan naruto mengenai urutan kejadian.

"Aku mengerti, jadi kamu berusaha menebus kesalahan dari kecelakaan melihat dia setengah telanjang dengan membuka baju,Apa kamu bodoh?" tanya kurono dengan nada lelah

"Aku pikir itu adalah ide yang pantas dan gentleman." balas naruto

"Kamu memang salah satu jenis gentleman." ucap kurono

"Tidak, aku tidak mencoba menjadi gentleman mesum...Yah, setelah aku pikir sekarang, aku rasa aku mendadak hilang kontrol." balas naruto merona

"Hufftt... Dengan kata lain, setelah melihat badannya yang memikat secara langsung, kamu kehilangan kontrol dan membuka baju tanpa berpikir?" tanya kurono

"Mungkin itu yang terjadi, tetapi bisa Anda tidak mengatakannya seperti itu? Bukankah Anda membuat saya seperti orang yang sangat berbahaya?" ucap naruto

"Meskipun kamu bilang begitu, Uzumaki, coba bayangkan kejadian itu di posisi dia. Di sebuah asrama hampir tidak ada orang karena liburan musim semi, kamu tiba-tiba diganggu oleh laki-laki tidak dikenal ketika ganti baju, dan kemudian dia buka baju juga. Bagaimana kamu melihatnya?" tanya kurono

"Seperti orang yang benar-benar berbahaya…." ucap naruto

Setelah memikirkan kembali dari sudut pandang gadis itu seperti yang disarankan Kurono, Naruto bergidik.

"Huufft... Aku benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan kepada Venna-san pada hari pertama dia sekolah di luar negeri. Aku berharap dia tidak akan membenci Jepang karena ini." ucap naruto menghelakan nafas

"Apa kamu tau tentang Vermillion?" tanya kurono

"Aku tadi terlalu kaget untuk mengenali wajahnya ketika aku melihatnya, tetapi aku ingat beberapa saat lalu. Namanya adalah Veena Vermillion, dan dia adalah putri dari Kekaisaran Vermillion, sebuah negara kecil di Eropa. Ada berita besar bahwa dia sekolah di jepang" ucap naruto

 **Seorang jenius yang konon hanya muncul sekali dalam sepuluh tahun! Veena Vermillion-sama , puteri kaisar kedua dari Kekaisaran Vermillion, mendaftar di Hagun Academy setelah mendapat nilai rekor!**

Naruto masih mengingat artikel itu dengan jelas.

"Putri sungguhan, dan dia mendaftar sebagai murid,Dia luar biasa, kan?" tanya kurono

Naruto yang mendengar itu menghelakan nafasnya

"Dia di posisi pertama dengan jarak yang besar juga, jauh melebihi nilai rata-rata untuk semua kategori dan kapasitas auranya, ciri-ciri Blazer yang paling penting, sekitar tiga puluh kali lebih besar dari murid biasa, Blazer rank A yang dahsyat,Dibandingkan dengan seorang rank F yang mengulang setahun karena nilai atributnya terlalu rendah, tentu ada perbedaan. Bukan kah kamu setuju 'last Shinobi'?" ucap kurono

"Berisik." ucap naruto kesal

Dia memprotes ucapan Kurono dengan muka masam, tetapi tidak menyangkalnya. Bagaimana pun, Naruto adalah seorang shinobi,dia bukan lah seorang blazer dan hanya punya kapasitas aura sepuluh persen dari rata-rata.

"Tetapi ini benar-benar menjadi rumit. Aku mengundang gadis itu ke Jepang dengan segala macam formalitas untuk mendaftarkan dia di sini, dan kejadian seperti ini terjadi di hari pertamanya. Kalau perkara ini tidak ditangani dengan baik, ini dapat menjadi masalah internasional. Jadi meski pun kamu tidak salah, aku tetap akan membuatmu bertanggung jawab. Mungkin ini terasa tidak masuk akal,tapi terima ini sebagai laki-laki." jelas kurono

"Aku penasaran kenapa sebagai laki-laki digunakan pada situasi seperti ini." ucap Naruto menghela napas, dan pada saat itu―

"Permisi."

Pintu ruang direktur terbuka, dan orang yang sedang dibicarakan,Veena Vermillion masuk.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, dia berpakaian dengan pantas dengan rompi hitam yang bagus dan rok. Seragam sekolah Hagun Academy pantas bagi dia karena itu menonjolkan rambut panjang pirangnya yang sama seperti naruto.

Tapi yang yang paling menarik mata naruto adalah dadanya,Bagian yang besar, dihiasi pita, memancarkan keberadaan kuat yang dalam sekejap mengingatkan naruto sosoknya yang setengah telanjang, tetapi nafasnya berhenti setelah melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Dia mungkin habis menangis, Bagian bawah matanya yang ungu membengkak dengan kemarahan.

"Maaf." ucap menyesal naruto

Karena itu permintaan maaf keluar dari mulutnya. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya membuat perempuan menangis.

Meskipun itu bukan salahnya, kengerian yang dia rasakan saat itu nyata.

"Apa yang terjadi adalah kecelakaan yang tidak menguntungkan dan aku tidak berusaha mengintipmu, Tetapi aku tetap melihatnya, oleh karena itu aku akan bertanggung jawab sebagai laki-laki. Panggang atau bakar aku, kamu dapat melakukan apa pun yang kamu mau.." ucap naruto

"Tegas sekali. Apakah ini yang mereka sebut jiwa samurai?" tanya veena

"Lebih cocok jiwa dari orang yang tidak pandai berbicara." ucap naruto menunjukkan senyuman penuh penyesalan kepada veena yang nampaknya memahami penyesalannya.

"Haha…. Sejujurnya, bertemu dengan penganiaya persis setelah tiba di Jepang membuatku berpikir ini adalah tempat paling hina, Aku mungkin membuat ini menjadi masalah internasional, tetapi aku sudah lebih tenang sedikit karena kamu. Karena kamu sudah menunjukkan kepadaku jiwa yang sangat kuat, tidak pantas bagiku jika tidak merespon dengan tenang sebagai bagian dari keluarga kekaisaran." balas veena tersenyum

Kebencian yang ada sejak dia memasuki ruangan menghilang. Setelah melihat ekspresi yang menyenangkan, naruto juga meringankan sikapnya.

Dia pikir putri kaisar akan mudah emosi dan susah dihibur, tetapi sekarang sepertinya dia orang yang mau menerima pembicaraan yang wajar.

"Naruto, untuk menghormati keberanianmu,Aku akan memaafkan kejadian ini jika kamu melakukan harakiri." ucap veena santai

Tetapi faktanya, itu hanya terjadi dipikirannya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Bukan kah harakiri hukuman yang terlalu berlebihan untuk ku ?" ucap naruto kaget

"Yah, bukankah hukuman mati wajar setelah menyerang seorang putri? Sebenarnya, kamu seharusnya diikat ke kayu dan dirajam sampai mati oleh warga, Suatu kehormatan aku membebaskanmu dengan cara ini." ucap veena

"Maksud ku,kenapa aku harus dihukum mati ?" tanya naruto

"Membiarkan kamu mati terhormat adalah sebuah kemurahan hati yang luar biasa, pengorbanan yang sangat besar bagiku." ucap veena

"Aku yang akan dikorbankan!" ucap naruto tersentak

"Hahaha...Uzumaki, kamu memberikan respon yang pintar." ucap kurono tertawa

"Tidak, tolong jangan tertawa, Sebagai pendidik Anda seharusnya tidak membiarkan sekolah mengadakan hukuman mati!" balas naruto

"Uzumaki, kita bisa membeli perdamaian antara Jepang dan Kekaisaran Vermillion dengan mengorbankanmu, Bukan kah kamu pikir ini tawaran yang sangat bagus?" tanya kurono

"Bagaimana mungkin sebuah tawaran bagus jika itu mengorbankan nyawa manusia!?" balas naruto kesel kepada kurono

"H-Hey, Veena-san, tidak bisakah kamu memikirkan cara lain untuk menyelesaikan ini?" tanya naruto melihat veena

"Apa yang kamu tidak puas? Bukankah harakiri dianggap terhormat bagi orang Jepang?" tanya veena

"Tidak, aku lahir di zaman lain! Dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan samurai!" ucap naruto

"Hah.. kepribadian itu nampak palsu." ucap kurono

"Kalau Anda tidak mau menghentikan ini tolong diam!" ucap naruto berteriak pada gangguan Kurono.

tetapi ekspresi Stella menjadi gelap lagi melihat pertahanan naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu!? Bukankah kamu bilang aku bebas melakukan apa pun yang aku mau, apakah itu memanggang atau membakarmu!? Kalau kamu laki-laki pegang kata-katamu!" ucap veena mulai kesel

"Ti-tidak, itu hanyalah ekspresi yang ada di Jepang, Aku tidak tahu kamu benar-benar berencana memanggang atau membakarku!" ucap naruto

"Uzumaki, kamu penuh alasan dan dalih, bukankah begitu? Coba bilang lagi, apa yang kamu katakan mengenai bertanggung jawab sebagai laki-laki?" tanya kurono

"Direktur berisik! Nyawaku lebih penting!" teriak naruto pada kurono

Setelah itu naruto melihat kearah veena

"I-intinya, hanya karena aku melihatmu mengenakan pakaian dalam, kamu tidak bisa membuatku membayarnya dengan nyawaku!" ucap naruto terbata-bata

"Ha-hanya, kamu bilang!? A-aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya, kamu cabul! Apa itu yang kamu katakan setelah menodai tubuh seorang putri yang belum menikah!? Bahkan ayahku belum pernah melihatnya!" teriak veena kesal

Api kemarahan terbakar di mata veena karena kata-kata sembrono naruto, Tidak… bukannya hanya matanya yang terbakar. Udara di sekitar Veena mulai melepaskan panas dan cahaya yang membara.

Dipikir-pikir, di koran ditulis mengenai kemampuannya―

"Tidak termaafkan! Aku sendiri yang akan membakar orang mesum, penganiaya, orang biadab rendahan sepertimu menjadi abu! Layani aku,Laevateinn!" ucap veena memanggil sesuatu

Sebuah aurora bersinar menciptakan area panas di ruangan direktur, dan sebuah pedang panjang berlapiskan api muncul di tangan Veena. Itu adalah sebuah Device yang dibuat dari jiwa seorang Blazer.

 **Pedang Suci―**

 **Busur Iblis―**

 **Alat Terkutuk―**

 **Alat Berkat―**

Menurut legenda turun temurun dengan berbagai macam wujud dan bentuk, sebuah Device adalah sebuah benda sihir.

Dengan menggunakan alat itu sebagai media, seorang Blazer dapat menggunakan kemampuannya, Noble Art..Dan kemampuan Crimson Princess menciptakan api yang menyala-nyala yang membakar apa pun tanpa sisa!

"Siapkan dirimu, orang hina! Aku akan menghapusmu dari dunia ini tanpa menyisakan noda sekecil apa pun!" ucap veena

"Sial..dia benar-benar serius...aku tidak punya pilihan" batin naruto

Pedang api tersebut mengayun ke bawah. Melihat itu, naruto langsung merepal hendseal.

Booffttt

Asap putih yang muncul perlahan menghilang dan memunculkan sebuah katana dengan gagang hitam yang disebut kusanagi

Trankkk

Kedua pedang itu berbenturan didalam ruangan

"Pertahanan yang lemah!" ucap veena

"Panas!" ucap naruto kepanasan

"Tentu saja panas! Laevateinn milikku, berlapiskan api dari Noble Art Dragon Breath, bisa mencapai suhu tiga ribu derajat celsius,Bahkan walau pun kamu bisa menahannya, Aku bisa membakar musuhku dengan kekuatan Dragon Empress saja!" jelas veena

"Tidak masuk akal…!" guman naruto

Kesusahan karena terlalu dekat, naruto menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya untuk mencipatkan jarak,Tetapi―

"Hahahaha…. anak bodoh, Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu kabur di ruangan kecil seperti ini. Aku akan menghancurkanmu segera, dan dengan demikian aku akan menghapus bajingan yang menodai kemurnian ku sebelum menikah!" ucap veena

"Tunggu, tunggu! Harap tenang sedikit! Kamu bilang 'menodai', tetapi aku belum melakukan apa pun yang memalukan, kan!?" ucap naruto membela diri

"Bohong! Biar pun kamu tidak mencabuli tubuhku ,tetapi kamu melihat ku dengan mata yang ti-ti-tidak senonoh!" balas veena

"Benar, aku memang memandangi mu, tapi itu… itu, hmm…itu bukan karena aku berpikir sesuatu yang bejat! ,tapi A..aku terpesona karena kamu sangat cantik!" ucap naruto

"Fueh!?" terkejut veena

Dalam sekejap, wajah mendidih Veena yang marah semakin merah. Naruto berpikir dia semakin membuatnya marah, dan dia mula berkeringat, tetapi―

"A-A-Apa yang kamu ka-katakan, bodoh! Me-memanggil gadis yang belum menikah ca-cantik. I-Ini sebabnya orang biasa yang tidak sensitif sangat…!" ucap veena dengan wajah merona

Laevateinn mendadak kehilangan api membaranya dan meredup menjadi percikan kecil,Gadis yang tadinya dipenuhi kebencian sesaat lalu sekarang mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, kelihatan tidak nyaman tetapi juga sedikit senang.

Ketika Naruto melihat wajahnya, alisnya yang sejak tadi turun sekarang tergantung tak bertenaga, dan matanya lembab karena kebingungan.

Dia kelihatan malu Ini mengejutkan naruto pikir seseorang secantik Veena terbiasa dengan pujian.

Bagaimanapun, redanya kemarahan Veena adalah sebuah kesempatan bagus. Dengan segera, dia berusaha menenangkan Veena.

"Mengesampingkan itu, ini terjadi awalnya karena kamu salah masuk kamar dan ganti baju di kamarku, jadi tolong jangan membuatku melakukan harakiri." ucap tolol naruto

Tetapi mendengarkan pernyataan Naruto, muka Veena menjadi suram lagi.

"Pembelaan tidak masuk akal macam apa itu!? Kamu yang masuk ke kamarku semaunya! Aku membuka kamar itu dengan kunci yang aku terima dengan semestinya dari Ibu Direktur, jadi itu tidak mungkin kesalahanku!" jelas veena

"Eh?" bingung naruto

Setelah dipikir lagi, Naruto jelas-jelas telah mengunci kamarnya sebelum dia pergi, tidak mungkin dia bisa masuk, tetapi dia ada di dalam, Mengapa? Veena baru saja menjelaskan alasannya. Kurono telah memberikannya kunci.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Direktur?" tanya naruto

"Hahahahaha…." ketawa kurono

"Ibu Direktur?" tanya veena

Ketika mereka berdua melihatnya bersamaan, Kurono mulai tertawa seperti dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya―

"Heh, tidak, maaf soal itu. Ini sangat menarik jadi aku jadi mau iseng. Yah, kalian tidak perlu bertanya, karena ini seperti yang terdengar, Asrama Hagun Academy menempatkan dua orang per kamar, Uzumaki seharusnya sudah tau mengenai itu, Dengan kata lain, tidak ada diantara kalian yang salah kamar. Gampangnya… kalian berdua teman sekamar." jelas kurono

dia mengatakan sesuatu yang luar biasa dengan tampang tidak bersalah

"EEEEEEEEEHHH!?" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan

 **End**

 **Yo minna,bagaimana ? Bagus kah ? Saya tunggu review nya,dan di next chap akan saya balas.**

 **Dan jika ada yang bertanya siapa veena,saya akan menjawab**

 **Veena adalah char di Noragami yang dikenal dengan nama Bishamonten**


End file.
